zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Reiner Granat
Sergeant Reiner Granat is one of the officers of the Guylos Special Mission Military Police Force Rottiger, a fictional group in the Zoids VS series. Biography Reiner came from an aristocratic family; his parents were governors to the Empire's elite forces. He is an assistant to Rottiger's captain, Claudia Diamant. Max Rubin was his mentor; he learned from Max about developing a Zoid's full growth potential. He is a rival to Zan Fel of Blue Unicorn and Leviathe Kanon of the Terra Geist organization. Since childhood, he, Zan, and Tita were friends at first. He and his father yearned about finding the Legendary "Mirage" Zoid, which turned out to be Max's Blade Liger. When Reiner finally sought the Mirage Zoid, he brags that his dream came true for his father finding the legendary Zoid. Reiner is described as a handsome but snobbish person (for example in the Zoids: Battle Legends Empire story mode, Reiner proved to Kouki Demon that he is superior, yet refuses to obey his commands), he is assertive especially his words are vicious enough to insult his rivals, and has taken much from Max. He secretly has feelings for Tita Breeze, but Tita is not aware of this. Reiner rides high-potential Zoids like the Lightning Saix, Geno Saurer and Breaker or Berserk Fury. Personality "This is our power, for we are the Rottigers!" -Reiner Granat His personality somewhat resembles Thomas Richard Schubaltz from Zoids: Guardian Force and Harry Champ from Zoids: New Century Zero. He is somewhat haughty, antagonistic, and boastful when it comes to his potential, and he had installed an AI control unit on his Berserk Fury's Zoidcore; the BEEK unit, resulting it to obey his commands just like what Thomas did with his Dibison. And he does have a rifle the same Thomas carries with. Reiner does have a developed feelings with Tita since his childhood days, and almost fell in love to Claudia, though she is not aware of this but she does have a motherly relationship with him. He only cares about his man-made organoid. And he does like technology, and he does brag it to Zan and Tita, but Zan was confused about his AI (Artificial Intelligence) that used on a Zoid having a mind of it's own. He does believe about the legendary "Mirage" Zoid that his father sought for all years since childhood. And his Berserk Fury is controlled by his own BEEK unit. His relationships with Max and Claudia are with these differences; Max does watch Reiner's back and he does take his jokes from back and forth, and Reiner believes that Max's Blade Liger is the legendary "Mirage" Zoid he used to sought since childhood. And with Claudia, she does keeps her eyes open for him, and though she does treat him like a son, he is actually smitten by her attraction, though he managed to forget it. Just like Harry and Thomas, Reiner also grew up in a wealthy household, and also described as a book-type person, he also can take a joke as turns as his gags for some reasons. Appearance Reiner's attire is consistent of a navy-blue Imperial military uniform, around the part of the arm of his uniform are likely scaled in grey, around it has ammunition belts. Reiner's hair is about different as a decent as the ones of Raven and Blake, more likely to a Bishounen style. Ability as a Zoid pilot Reiner first piloted a Sabre Tiger, and a Lightning Saix, which later made for Claudia's personal use, then the Geno Saurer. For some reason, his Geno Saurer is same the same appearance as Reese's Psycho Geno Saurer but the color is only standard black, and his Geno Breaker is also black, which also same as Solid's Breaker, and his Fury can combine with Juno's Buster Eagle as the Buster Fury. Character Relationships Max: 'Max is a mentor to Reiner, somehow he can take a joke from him, with Max retiring, he actually does his best for him, and later he knows that his Blade Liger was a legendary Zoid he had sought for years. 'Claudia: 'Reiner is loyal to Claudia as her second-in command of the team since Max left. Reiner still respects her as she treats him in a motherly-relationship. In other words, Reiner is smitten by her attraction but he tries to forget it and Claudia was unaware of this. 'Zan: 'He and Reiner are childhood rivals too, since Zan is aware at him of having feelings with Tita (though Tita remained oblivious), he gets annoyed at Zan and may have a tendency to start a fight. 'Leviathe: 'Not only rivals, Reiner tends to seek Leviathe as well, he mocks and disrespects her for who she is. That's why Reiner "doesn't" expect any mercy to any people who has a connection to the Neo-Zenebas Empire. 'Kouki: 'Kouki and Reiner did have a rocky start, since Kouki ends up ditching his reconnaissance team, he reports to Reiner and he personally joins the team. But he seem to get annoyed at Kouki when he disobeys his orders and had him sent into probation, however Max had discharged his probationary condition. 'Zeru: '''Reiner does see Zeru as a friend and he is willing to help him to save Juno. '''BEEK: Reiner has a BEEK unit of his own, it is still the same ones Thomas used in Guardian Force. He lends his unit to Claudia, Zan, or Zeru in cases of emergency. Quotations *''"This is the power of our team!"'' *''"I got it!" '' *''"Shoo!"'' *''"What, you called me an amateur?!"'' *''"Captain, We captured Cyclops."'' *''"A Zoid that is so powerful it has blades that can slice through enemy armor... Its decided then! Captain, we'll call that by the name, Blade Liger!"'' *''"Say what?"'' *''"Hah! You're relaxed!"'' Zoids piloted *Sabre Tiger *Lightning Saix *Geno Breaker *Berserk Fury Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games